Watch The Queen Conquer
by Little Miss Ribbons
Summary: Princess Bloom of Domino is gone, Queen Yvaine of the Icemark is what is left of her. Follow the Fairy of the Dragon flame as she learns what it takes to be a queen, and discovers the truth of who, and what she is.
1. the Beginning

The Beginning

He was punishing her. Why else would he send her off to some dragon-forsaken realm on the far reaches of the Magix Dimension to marry some stranger she had never even heard of before? It had to be a punishment for all the times she hadn't listen to him. "Princesses are meant to obey their fathers Yvaine." he had told her countless times, but she had never been in the habit of doing as she was told. Now this was to be her fate.

The entire dimension was talking now, the Great Fairy of the Dragon Flame was to be sent off(practically exiled) to the realm of lovely, vibrant, Princess of Domino was going to be married to a brute of a king, seven years her senior, and they would all be denied the right to gawk at her. What a pity.

She walked toward the window of her new chamber, the cold of the stone under her feet seeped into her shoes as she walked closer to it. She pressed her hand against the pane watching as the constant heat her power caused to course through her body melted away the frost, making a clear little porthole. Bending at the waist she looked down into the courtyard of her new home, Castle Frostmarris. The servants were dashing about from one side to the other, rushing in and out of doors, moving things into, then bringing others out of the castle. Chamber maids, and cooks alike huddled together wrapping their furs around themselves tight, as they whispered the latest gossip.

She could guess what they spoke of. Princess Bloom of Domino was to be their queen! They could not refer to her as Queen Bloom however, her parents had announced her true name at her betrothal banquet. No one dared call her by the common name she had been given by her adoptive parents any she was the soon to be Queen Yvaine of Icemark! And she was going to meet their king, her future husband tonight, for the very first time!

Yvaine fought the urge to vomit when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Her maids were coming to dress her for the dinner with King Richard. She straightened, walked to the chair in front of the great stone fireplace, sat, and attempted her most regal posture and waited. Perhap his majesty would not be as utterly vile as she had heard him described in hushed voices by Dominian courtiers, they were notoriously misinformed afterall, but she could not help but be frightened. She had been taken from everyone that she knew and loved, and plopped into a brand new realm with a culture and climate so different than anything she had ever known. She would have to face this King Richard I of the Icemark, without a single ally. And she had never felt so alone.

**Sorry this chapter was so ridiculously short but I just wanted to try this out and see what people thought of the idea. Basically I wanted to test out what would happen if the Winx and/or Specialists had to face the responsibilities of real royals. So Bloom( who I have renamed Yvaine because no royal lets their daughter walk around with such a ridiculous name) is going to be married to a powerful king from a faraway realm to bring her father's kingdom a powerful ally, this will basically be her journey from a silly girl who tries to reject all responsibility to a powerful queen. And yes other characters from the show will be featured in the story so everybody calm yourselves. Please let me know if you would like me to continue and I always like ideas! Love Grace**


	2. Chapter 1

Fairy of the Dragon Flame or not, Yvaine found it impossible to be warm in Castle Frostmarris, or the realm of Icemark. The constant cold outside seeped into the fortress's otherwise impenetrable walls, making sure that there was no way to escape it's freezing hold. A blazing fire in the hearth, or a thick fur could only keep it at bay for so long. In the end the cold always won.

She supposed she would have to get used to it, as generations of Icemark's queens had before her, she was to be married and crowned in two days time and she had no way to change that. But, these sad truths were the furthest things from Yvaine's mind as she walked down the dark hall, illuminated only by an occasional torch. Unlike other kingdoms Icemark had never truly embraced new technology that had swept through the dimension ages ago, preferring to stick to the old ways,(lack of lighting , proper heating, etc.). Which Yvaine, klutz that she was, knew was not going to end well for her.

"Damn!" she cursed as he foot caught on her red velvet skirts, and nearly sent her tumbling down a set of stairs. After catching her breath and checking to make sure there were no servants around, to bribe into keeping silent about the fact that their future queen had uttered such a vile word, she felt the need to express her frustration.

"The first thing I'll be doing ," Yvaine spat,"when I get that bloody crown plopped on my head is establish some proper lighting!" Honestly, how in the name of Magix did people not get themselves killed in this accursed castle at night! She then held her hand out, palm up, and clenched her hand into fist. The fire started as soon as she called it, just as it was meant to. She felt it heat up in her core, the movement as her heart pumped it into her veins just like blood. A faint glow began to travel down her arm, coursing into the her outstretched hand. It built up it in her palm and started to pulse, like it was begging to be released. Yvaine extended her fingers and a live flame grew up. Now, she had her light, and would hopefully be able to avoid any further mishaps on her way to dinner.

She began her descent of the stone staircase, holding her hand up high, and was surprised at the room she saw. It was large and appeared to be a ballroom, Frostmarris never held balls as far as she knew, the floor was black marble with some sort of gold inlay. It formed a geometric design that almost reminded her of the celtic knots she had seen on Earth. Above her a domed ceiling allowed in some of the fading daylight through it's windows, and each of the archways that circled the room hosted an elaborate chandelier full of lit candles. Yvaine blew out the flame in her hand, and approached the archway on the opposite side of the ball room.

Cream colored, gauze-like material created a type of door, starting at the high ceilings as grazing the floor. Yvaine certainly wasn't expecting this kind of opulence here. She parted the drapes and stepped through, finally she had reached the dining hall. Walking slowly to the bottom of a another set of stairs she observed it. It was a much darker space than the ballroom dimly lit except for the light of the huge fire at one end of the hall and the the candelabras that lined the heavily laden mahogany banquet table. It appeared her betrothed had not yet arrived, both throne-like seats at either end of the table were vacant.

"Well, are you going to sit? Or are you just going to stand there the entire evening?" A voice boomed from the top of the stairs.

**Alright guys, sorry to leave you at a sort of cliffie. I'm just kind of getting into the writing groove so chapters are pretty short at the moment. But next chapter you will get to meet the elusive King Richard so yay! So sorry for the lack of dialogue but I've kind of been trying to enforce the fact that Yvaine is really alone at Frostmarris so.. Anyway let me know what you all think! **

**Love Grace!**


	3. Chapter 2

Yvaine's throat tightened, and she found herself fighting the urge to throw up. Her fiance had arrived, but she couldn't find the courage to face him. Not after what she had heard people call him in hushed voices,"_The Beast in the North"_ .

"Sit." he commanded. Yvaine advanced toward one end of the long banquet, her head held high, back straight as a rod, with a blank expression on her face, just as she had been never showed fear after all. With every step she took it seemed like the king took two more, he was certainly fast. Soon enough he was ahead of her and had pulled out the heavy throne like chair so that Yvaine could sit. She did and watched her reflection in the goblet that sat in front of her. Her mouth was set in a straight line, eyebrows relaxed, cheeks unflushed, the only feature that betrayed her fear were her eyes. Not that his majesty was close enough to see it.

A popping sound jolted Yvaine from her thoughts. She snapped her head up and got her first look at King Richard I of the Icemark as he poured his freshly opened bottle of wine into his goblet. His hair was jet black and brushed the collar of his jacket. He had a chiseled jawline with a strong chin, and plenty of stubble on had a tousled look about him, which was understandable, from what she understood he had been out with a scouting party for the last week. Richard lifted the goblet to his lips and she found herself looking directly into his dark eyes.

"Surely your mother, or in your case _mothers, _taught you that it was rude to stare Princess." he asked with a self- satisfied smirk plastered on his face. Yvaine bristled, he was trying to get a rise out of by mentioning her "questionable" upbringing. It had been a common tactic used by the nobility of the various realms to prove the Princess of Domino was little more than a simple commoner who could be easily walked over, or would fly into a rage when insulted. . But Yvaine had long ago made her mind to prove them all wrong, including her future husband, if the need arose. And it had.

"Perhaps, but only about as much as your mother appears to have taught you about not blatantly insulting a woman you will be marrying in a few days time." she countered as she reached for her own bottle of wine, filled her glass up and took a deep was glaring at her in a way that clearly stated he did not appreciate being talked back to. So she smiled and continues," I really do hope we can avoid petty insults in the future you highness, I find them quite exhausting. In fact let's start over. I shall introduce myself, and then you can have your turn."

The king grunted and reached for a plate of mutton on the table. " You know very well my names and titles Princess, I'm aware of how the central Magical dimension's various monarchs educate their daughters about the kingdoms and men they are about to be shipped off to." He pulled a piece of meat off the bone and popped it into his mouth, Yvaine curled her lip slightly in disgust at his horrid table manner. " But, you may introduce yourself I suppose.."

" Alright then. I am Princess Yvaine Briony Gabrielle of Domino, Guardian of the Dragon Flame. Second daughter of King Oritel II of Domino and his wife Queen Marion." She took another sip from her glass and dangle sit between her fingers." Will that suffice my lord?"

" An excellent start, but I already know that about you, one of the few things I do know, other than the fact that you liked to galavant about the galaxies with those friends of your's." He said the word friends like it was a bad taste in his mouth, which made Yvaine cock an eyebrow.

"What else would you like to hear, your majesty?" she didn't make eye contact but instead watched the wine in her glass move about. She wasn't about to discuss her upbringing with a man she had only just met.

" I know little of you mother's family, you may start there." It sounded more like an order than a request. Yvaine would have to be careful how she worded this narrative.

**Yes, yes, I know it was a weird cutoff. But this chapter was longer than the last one i think, and you got to meet the lovely king Richard. Be sure to review, love to know what you guys think.**

**xoxo ,**

**Grace**


	4. Chapter 3

"My mother is Eraklyonese." Yvaine stated in a very matter of fact tone. She didn't look up at him when she said this, only used her fork to fiddle with the vegetables on her plate. One piece of what she thought could be lettuce, had an uncanny resemblance to a squid. "She is the natural daughter of a duke."

"My, my, the King of Domino married to the bastard daughter of a duke! No one mentioned this to me during the betrothal talks. Well I suppose that would be a well guarded secret of your family." He chuckled, set down his goblet and tore into a piece of meat. Yvaine resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose. Looking at him now he may very well have earned the title of beast just from his eating habits."So how is it that your parents ended up married?"

" My mother was a favorite of Queen Eurydice of Eraklyon. She was raised in court, King Philon took it upon himself to ensure my mother was well married. She was beautiful, talented, charming, and had an…. unusual power. A marriage was not hard not arrange, even when the circumstances of her birth were taken into account." She would not say anymore on the subject now. This was all her family had allowed her to tell anyone. She could not mention what part of Eraklyon her mother had come from, who her parents were exactly, or her abilities. It was far too dangerous.

"I see. Well Princess, I have had a long day, and I intend to retire. I shall send for a maid to escort you to your chamber." He reached for a bell that was placed on the table and rang it twice. Yvaine wanted to beat him over the head with that damn bell. She was not some helpless, weak headed fool. She could find her own way back to her chambers. But she knew better than to tell him so. That is how you end up without a head, if her lessons in royal history were anything to go by.

A girl of about her age slid into the hall just then. She had thin blonde hair, kept out of her face by a practical white cap. Her dress was was simple, olive colored thing that was in pristine condition as was the white apron tied around her waist. She dropped into a low curtsy in front of the king and waited to be given permission to rise.

Richard made an impatient hand gesture and she was up straight as a rod."Princess Yvaine this is your maid Ulima. She will escort you too your chamber." Ulima turned and bobbed into a short curtsy for Yvaine, his majesty was obviously not in the mood for the normal time wasting curtsy."You may go now Princess."

Yvaine rose calmly and offered her own curtsy." As you wish" she stated coolly, striding towards the doors with Ulima closely behind.

Ulima was ahead now holding a lit candelabra up and was walking in a completely opposite direction than the way Yvaine had come. She wanted to say something but she knew that the servants of castle Frostmarris had been serving her since a very young age, Ulima knew the castle far better than she did.

Although she had her back facing Yvaine ,Ulima seemed to sense her confusion."The rooms you were previously residing in were not your actual rooms, your grace. The Queen chambers have long been out of use. Renovations took much longer than expected. The workers finished just this morning and the staff finished cleaning up and moving you things into the chambers a few hours ago."

"Very well." Yvaine said with a sigh. These new chambers were bound to be just as cold as the ones she previously occupied, and if the decor of the rest of Frostmarris was anything to go by her room was sure to sport mounted animal heads on the walls. Ulima took a turn to the left leading her down a freezing hallway, each side featured floor to ceiling windows that completely covered in frost. She wondered what she would see outside those windows come spring. The clicking of Ulima shoes on the floor ceased drawing her attention away from the windows.

Ulima was standing in in a doorway at the end of the hall waiting for her, the glow of the candelabra revealed a flight of stairs leading up into a tower." Come your grace, it's 11 o'clock. I wouldn't advise being outside you chambers come midnight." She turned and started up the stairs leaving Yvaine to follow her. The princess didn't even bother to ask why she wouldn't want to be outside her rooms. She had heard many a tale of drunken noblemen who had issues taking no for an answer. Most women of court knew to lock their doors at hurried up the stairs after Ulima not wanting to be left behind in the dark.

What she found on the other side of the open door to her chamber really shocked her. It was a large room with windows lining one side of the room facing east. Their ebony frames created designs using stain glass. The designs all created a forest scene of frolicking centaurs, satyrs, nymphs, and all manner of other creatures. It reminded her of several paintings she had seen at a Linphean art exhibition. A huge bed was opposite the door, it featured a canopy covered of elaborate silver and sapphire brocade, the colors of King Richard's family crest. The bed itself was piled high with pillows and furs, she brushed her hand over them in wonder. Elaborate vases were spread about in the room, each sporting a different arrangement of bright flowers.

Someone cleared their throat, tearing her attention away from an arrangement of roses. Ulima was bent over a large silver tub pouring steaming water into it from a matching pitcher. She glanced up at Yvaine."I thought you'd want a bath your majesty, I find it very relaxing after a stressful day." She set the pitcher down on a small table, and dropped some lavender oil into the bath water.

" That sounds lovely, thank you." Yvaine reached up and started pulling pins out of her hair.

"What in the name of the dragon do you think you're doing?" She looked at Ulima in surprise confused as to why she was so frustrated with her. The maid sighed and guided her over to the seat of her vanity table.

"Queens don't take out their own hair, or undress themselves Princess. I'll take care of it. You forgot I'm assuming. But, I've heard about your upbringing can't be helped I suppose. You're lucky it's me and not one of those other silly girls that serve hear." She clucked her tongue as she brushed out Yvaine's red curls. The princess smiled at Ulima's reflection in the mirror, she might have found a friend among these Icemarkians after all.

**Alright everybody that's the longest chapter yet. Feeling pretty happy about it sorry it's been awhile since my last update I only seem to find the time and inspiration to write when I'm staying at my grandma's. Let me know what you think!**

**xoxo, Grace**


	5. Chapter 4

Yvaine was drifting off to sleep now, furs securely tucked all around her. She was looking forward to a deep uninterrupted sleep. Well, as well could be expected with Icemarkian frost seeping through the walls. But that never seemed to work out for her.

_"Yvaine…. Yvaine.. Yvaine!"_ she blinked one.. two … three. Everything slowly came into focus. She was looking up at the sky, grey, overcast, clouds rolling. Trees surrounded the meadow she was lying in, swaying with the sat up pressing her hands into the thick blue shawl lying underneath her. She looked around again, gigantic stones had been erected in a circle, they looked like that had been there for thousands of years. And suddenly she knew where she was.

Esterwind. Her grandfather's duchy on Eraklyon, she wasn't supposed to be here. Not even in her dreams. She stood and wrapped the shawl around her shoulders to keep out the breeze, this meadow was the only part of Esterwind she had been permitted to enter she didn't know where any of the three dirt paths leading out of it would take her. And then there of course was _other_ factors of the plane she was currently in. Normal citizens of Esterwind that happened to walk by would not be able to see her but the _they _could, and she may see them, she was not sure which frightened her more. She would have to stay here until whatever force that dragged her here power's waned. Just as her father and uncles made her promise to do, she sat again. She heard a slight crackling of leaves, someone was walking down one of the paths, she paid them no heed. A normal magical being on a different plane.

"Yvaine?" she whipped around to look behind her. A small girl with pretty copper red hair stood behind her, clutching a fabric doll. Her hair was curly almost like Yvaine's own and she had big wide hazel eyes.

Yvaine tightened her fists the girl looked innocent but on the other planes one could never be sure. The girl was watching her hands and her eyes got even wider, she was afraid.

"You are Yvaine aren't you?She whispered

"Yes, I am, and who are you?" Yvaine responded trying not to sound menacing but she still needed the girl to be slightly frightened of her.

"I'm Mina." she clutched the doll a little closer."This is Islay. My papa gave her to me." Mina looked down at her feet then." I brought you here."

Yvaine thought she did a pretty good job of keeping her jaw from dropping. Children, she had been told, could enter the other planes yes, but usually only on accident while they were sleeping. And they most certainly could not summon someone there. There was something off about this little girl.

"Why did you bring me here Mina?" She didn't want to ask how.

"I wanted to warn you. She's others don't know, or they won't tell you. But you have to know. She'll come for you. I don't want her to come for you." She buried her face into the head of her doll. Mina was terrified of whoever it was that could be coming for me. The sky started to darken overhead, the clouds were moving at a much faster pace. The wind began to howl blowing my hair into my face.

"She's coming now. You've been here too long, she feels you here. You have to go back now Yvaine! You need to wake up! I won't let her take you, I promised I wouldn't let her take you!" She ran through a gap in the stones, heading towards one of them paths. She looked back at Yvaine once giving her a panicked look. Then clutched her doll Islay even closer.

Yvaine looked over her shoulder over the tree line. _Something_ was moving in the growing darkness. Suddenly she heard them. Her mother had described it to her once, Yvaine had run into her room after she woke up screaming in the middle of the night. The screams of the damned. It wasn't blood curdling, it stopped your blood. You couldn't move, couldn't speak, could barely even breathe. She had to get out. Yvaine focused, remember the feel of the furs that covered her bed, the beautiful stained glass windows. Anything and everything that she could use to ground herself back into her bed in Castle Frostmarris. Everything began to spin, the stone circle was like the sickening merry-go-round. The grass was going in and out of focus, Yvaine couldn't feel anything. Her vision was starting to tunnel over. She was waking up.

**Very short I know, but i wanted to keep it short it was a dream after all and those never last very long. Let me know what you all think!'**

xoxoGrace


	6. Chapter 5

Yvaine bolted upright in bed. She had managed to ground herself back to her chamber, but the effects of traveling to the plane lingered. Her heart was still beating so fast that she thought it might burst from her from her chest. She had broken out in a cold sweat, her nightgown stuck to her skin.

She leaned back against the headboard, pulling her knees into her chest. Yvaine looked out a window that had not been stained, the sun had not risen. So she still had time before Ulima came into her chamber to help her get dressed for the day. She knew she had to steady her heartbeat first before she did anything. _One… two … three…_ Her heartbeat slowed just enough for her purpose.

Yvaine swung her feet down onto the floor, and stifled the cry that almost escaped her lips from how cold the tile was beneath her feet. She walked to the end of her bed, a large chest sat at it's foot. It's lid was covered in carved vines and wildflowers native to Esterwind, her grandfather had given it to her. The Duke of Esterwind, was much different than he had been in his prime. Balfour was once the most powerful duke on Eraklyon, but he had suffered a stroke, and he had faded into obscurity. He was unable to walk now and bound to a wheel chair. He spoke very little, but he liked to keep in touch with Yvaine his only granddaughter. She gently unclasped the chain that hung around her neck, pulling the small key from it, and sliding the key into the lock. She lifted the lid, revealing the objects within that her grandfather had trusted to her care.

The things here had been added over the centuries and passed down through the women of her grandfather's family. He had had no sisters so he had waited to pass the trunk to one of his daughters. He and his wife Artis had no daughters however, his only female child was illegitimate. Her mother Marion. His wife had insisted that Marion not receive the chest, that if one of their sons had a daughter she would receive it. But that was not the path he chose.

Yvaine began to carefully lift things out of the trunk. Delicately embroidered gowns, old diaries, small boxes that contained glittering jewels, until she found what she had been looking for. A beautiful box of a dark wood, engraved with a forest scene, with a stag,the symbol of the Erstwind duchy, taking center stage. Inside lay a round piece of simple looking glass, glittering as it caught the candlelight. She'd found it. Yvaine lifted the glass and slowly ran her finger across it, the surface began to ripple like water when a stone was dropped in. It was waiting.

"Show me Balfour." she whispered, mindful that there could be servants lurking outside the door. The surface began to ripple and roll, images flickered across it. An angry sea thrashing against a ship in the midst of a storm, little girls running through an open field filled with wildflowers, a man pounding his hammer against a sword in a dark forge, it was getting closer. The standing stones flickered past, and then suddenly it came into view. Her grandfather's castle, her uncle was throwing bales of hay into the back of a wagon, his daughter Ailsa was chasing her son Bay. Then her grandfather came into view, her was bent over a book oblivious to what was going on down in the courtyard.

Her view of the room shifted so that she was looking out of the glass her grandfather kept mounted on the west wall."Papa?" Yvaine's grandfather looked up at the mirror in confusion. He smiled when he recognized her in the glass.

"Vainie" he started to roll toward the mirror putting the book in his lap." Why are you calling darling? I thought you weren't allowed. How is the Icemark? Is that Richard as much of a terror as they say he is?"

"Icemark is fine Papa, freezing cold, but fine. His majesty is quite full of himself, but not a total terror. And yes, my uncles did not think it wise to speak with you at this time." Yvaine smiled at him and pulled her hair over her shoulder.

"So my dear granddaughter risks the wrath of my oh so terrifying sons to speak with me. To what do I owe this immense honor?" He smiled at her, blue eyes twinkling with mischief. Balfour rolled back toward his desk, placing the old book back on it gently. He adjusted the glasses that were perched at the end of his nose and eyed her.

"Can't a girl just want to talk with her dear old Papa?" Yvaine pulled her shawl around her tighter, she was afraid to broach this subject with him.

"Of course. But that isn't why you used the glass is it?" He reached for a box sitting on his desk opened it and pulled out a pipe. He held it between his lips and pushed up the sleeves of his house coat. Balfour snapped his fingers, an emerald flame sprouted from them. He waved them over the pipe, lighting it.

"I'm afraid Papa. Something pulled me onto the plane tonight." she said in a panicked whisper. Balfour pulled his pipe from his mouth, exhaling a lavender tinted smoke. He looked at her then, studying her expression. He knew just as well, better even, how nearly impossible it was for another being to bring you to the plane. Especially people like them.

"Yvaine listen to me." she looked up at him, she had never heard him speak that way before, so stern." There is another reason we arranged for your marriage to King Richard, other than his army. His family.." He trailed off and licked his lips he was unsure how to go on.

"Well there are rumors. That they offer a certain protection to our kind. It's said that they create a barrier between our minds and the plane." Yvaine opened her mouth about to protest. According to all she had learned there was nothing in the dimension that could stop here from drifting to the planes in her sleep occasionally.

" And how is this _protection_ supposed to work?" She stood with the glass in her hand and started to pace. Yvaine glanced at her grandfather in the glass. His lips were pressed in a tight line, and he was looking across his study. He was avoiding her eyes, and suddenly she realized why."No. I will not. I am not going to give myself to some man a barely know to avoid a few accidental trips to the plane!" She couldn't help yelling now.

"That won't be necessary Yvaine. You need only share his bed, nothing of that nature need occur." Balfour folded his hands, giving her a hard look.

"But Papa! This is..." He couldn't expect this of her. This was to far. She understood that nothing even remotely of that sort would be nessacary for quite some time.

"Not up for discussion Yvaine. You will do as I have asked it is for your safety." A pained expression flickered across his face, as he waved his hand. The glass rippled and her grandfathers'a image was gone.


End file.
